Galactic Battles: The Movie
by AxOforever
Summary: The boys are at it again, this time deciding to watch a trilogy called "Galactic Battles"...wonder what that means? Obi/Ani fluffy/humor/romance thing. ON HIATUS


**Just a bit of humor for you! P.S: You should know by now (and by my pen name) that this is SLASH! Although it is a very, ****_very_**** fluffy fic, unlike most of my main stories.**

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was one of the most quiet, serene and calm buildings in the galaxy. One _must_ be humble and modest when inside the great marble hallways and grand chambers. The sound of trickling water could be heard from every corner of the structure, echoing from the large waterfall in the Temple gardens. Quiet chatter interrupted by the occasional sound of clashing 'sabers from the practice rooms were mainly the only sounds perceived. All Jedi, whether the littlest youngling or the most ancient of Masters, were always respectful and nearly silent unless youngling and padawan classes were out—and even then, most students were wary enough to speak in hushed tones.

Jedi were very strict about their actions and rules, and were not allowed romantic attachments, although the occasional padawan couple could be found in the Healer's Ward, where they hoped the Force dampeners used on patient's rooms to keep them less distressed would hide their Force signatures and mask the disturbance as well. Masters rarely had to check for other Jedi breaking this certain rule of their sacred code, for most learned to keep their emotions in—relatively decent—control at the best of times.

Anakin Skywalker was never one to be good with rules.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan knew this all too well, ever since Anakin decided his homework wasn't worth an effort for the Chosen One and went exploring the lower-level candy shops. Lately, the Jedi Knight had seemed especially fond of breaking the rules concerning romantic attachments. Obi-Wan found this out soon enough.

The esteemed Jedi Master was just heading to a council meeting (precisely ten minutes early, according to his count) when a hand shot out of one of the many alcoves in the temple and dragged him in, where his lips were subsequently captured in a searing kiss. A flash of panic flared in his stomach before he recognized the Force signature permeating his senses—along with the familiar smirk against his lips.

Obi-Wan allowed the kiss for a minute—it was rather nice—before he roughly pushed his assailant off of him and scolded the grinning knight. "Anakin! What are you doing?"

The younger man pouted and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's hip. "I've been gone for three weeks, and this is the greeting I get?" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, where are your manners?" Anakin pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's once more, and was once again shoved aside.

"Anakin, you cannot just pull me aside whenever you feel it; we have a duty to the Jedi first, and that means keeping what we have a _secret_."

"Blah, blah, blah, you've lectured me before. Take that lightsaber out of your ass and live a little. Besides," Anakin moved just a bit closer, the famous "Skywalker Smirk" reappearing on his face, "I missed you."

Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head, "Just for that, I'll ignore that comment about the lightsaber. But I am serious, we—more specifically, _you_—need to be a little more discreet. Especially when I am on my way to a council meeting."

A stormy look crossed Anakin's handsome face. "You have to go to a meeting _now_? But Angel!" he smirked at the glare Obi-Wan gave him at his undesired "pet name", "I was hoping to get a little, hmm, _reacquainted_ after so long apart!" The words were said with a hand lightly trailing over Obi-Wan's hip and a licentious smirk, earning him a small slap on the arm.

"Well then, you can wait a little bit longer. Tell you what; come over tonight, we can watch a holovid or two and maybe—if you're good—snuggle a bit."

"Hmm…" Anakin put on a look of intense concentration, "Can I pick the vid?"

"Of course. Just promise me; no more teen paranormal romance."

"I agree, Mid Afternoon was a bad idea. The actress who played Stella could really use some more facial expressions, and don't even get me started on Fredward's acting."

"What about Jackson being shirtless for more than half of the movie?"

"No, actually I liked him."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You have absolutely appalling taste in actors."

"Whatever," Anakin complained, "My place, three hours?"

"Alright." Obi-Wan sighed dramatically as Anakin left, "Force, I really hope I didn't make a mistake letting Anakin pick."

* * *

Anakin lay on his couch, munching the popcorn he was supposed to have saved for tonight, waiting impatiently for his partner to—finally—arrive. Unfortunately, he knew the droll council meetings Obi-Wan insisted he couldn't skip could take forever—or, at least, an hour longer. Same thing. Not that Anakin was ever good with time, mind you.

He turned his head and grinned at the stack of holovids on the caf table. Now _this_ was how one spent a night home. An all-night vid fest curled up next to his lover (late as usual, of course) with the promise of Obi-Wan and him in their bedroom later, doing anything but sleeping…yes, this was going to be a pleasant night indeed.

The sound of the door whooshing open caught his attention and Anakin grinned, siting up just enough to raise his head, unwilling to rise from his comfortable position on the couch as he placed the half-eaten bowl of popcorn on the caf table. His ears picked up the sound of Obi-Wan sigh, remove his boots and cloak and wander towards the common room. Anakin frowned as his lover dropped heavily on the couch with a long-suffering groan; he most certainly did _not_ look happy.

Anakin immediately resolved to fix this current problem by dragging the older Jedi into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Obi-Wan gave him a small smile and nuzzled his nose against Anakin's, playing idly with the fine curls on the nape of his neck.

"Want to talk about it?" Anakin asked as he planted a row of smooth pecks along Obi-Wan's jaw before moving down to kiss his neck. Obi-Wan sighed and shifted in his lap.

"Just Mace."

"And?"

"Well, he was being…_Mace_."

"Ah." Anakin raised his eyebrows at his sheepish lover, amused by the sudden change in his partner's mood. "So Windu was being a completely delusional nutcase, prattling on about how he hates everything even though he reprimands everyone else who hates things? And when did you make this discovery, oh wise Master of the Jedi council?"

Obi-Wan glared at him, the effect ruined slightly by his precarious position clinging to Anakin's shoulders as to not fall off his lap. "No. He was merely suggesting that some ideas in motion at the time are not the best option for the Order or the Republic and…yes I see your point."

Anakin grinned. "Exactly. See, Master, you really should listen to me more."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Did you get the holovids or not?"

"Yes, I did. And no, there is nothing paranormal or romantic about them. At least, the titles and summary don't say anything about either category."

The Jedi Master clambered off his lap and picked up the first vid, raising a solitary eyebrow in a typical Obi-Wan fashion. "_Galactic Battles: A Fresh Trust_? What in blazes is this?"

"I heard it was the best sci/fi movie this year. A friend recommended it to me."

"Padme?"

"How'd you know?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just know you well. And you don't have many friends."

"Hey!"

A wicked grin was tossed his way as Anakin pulled Obi-Wan back onto his lap, though the Jedi Master squirmed to escape the tight hold. "If you want to watch the vid, then perhaps you should let me go so I can put it in the holoveiwer."

Anakin buried his nose into his loved one's hair, inhaling deeply the sweet lemon soap scent of Obi-Wan's hair as he held onto the wriggling Jedi. "Can't we just cuddle a little longer? I missed you!"

"And I miss being able to breathe. Honestly, Anakin, are you trying to suffocate me?"

"Sorry." Anakin immediately let go of Obi-Wan, who consequently crashed to the floor. "How's that?"

A glare met his smart remark. "Just shut up and hand me the holovid."

**Can anyone guess what movies Galactic Battles and Mid Afternoon are supposed to be? Yup, you got it: Star Wars: A New Hope and Twilight. I'm eventually going to go through all of the Star Wars movies with much Obi/Ani fluff along the way, plus a lil—who am I kidding—a LOT of funny scenes between the boys.**


End file.
